


Coming out

by broadwayqueer



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Coming Out, a lot of emotions, based off of a pic i saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayqueer/pseuds/broadwayqueer
Summary: Kat has never really had any interest in boys but she didn't think it was because she would have interest in girls.





	Coming out

Katherine has had a secret that’s been burdening her for a while now. Ever since she was reincarnated she hadn’t had any interest in boys. Kat credited those feelings as past trauma, the many misencounters with men in her past life still so fresh in her mind to have any desire to date again. 

But then she started noticing the pretty girls walking down the street. Wait. No Kat just liked what the girl was wearing, or how she walked with confidence, the way her hair was styled. The girl was just a look to achieve for herself, nothing else. Those thoughts and encounters started happening more and more frequently to the point where Kat was just confused with herself. 

There was a fan that came to the stagedoor after one show, a girl around Kats age, mid length honey brown hair, striking blue eyes and quite tall. She was wearing a short, flowy blue floral dress with a black leather jacket and cute brown ankle boots. The girl was obviously a fan of the show and was practically bouncing with excitement when the queens came out.

Kat froze for a moment before she realized where she was and started to go down the line and sign autographs and take pictures. The girl that caught her eye was further down the line which gave the pink haired girl some time to mentally prepare herself.

As she approached the girl was beaming. Kat signed her programme and as she was doing so the girl spoke up. “Hi! I absolutely loved the show! You are absolutely incredible. Your voice is stunning and you’re so funny and I love watching you onstage. I’m gonna stop talking now, thank you so much for signing this!” She spoke excitedly but also kind of shyly which made Kats heart explode even more.

“It’s no problem! Thank you for all your kind words.” she replied. Now that Kat was closer she could see the girls freckles spread across the bridge of her nose, her cute star shaped earrings and her lips looked so kissa- wait. No no no no no no nope. That can’t be right. Kat had obviously seen gay couples on the street before, she had nothing against it, but it wasn’t supposed to be her. What would the other queens think? She had just found a family with them, the thought of them leaving her was all too much.

“Kat darling, are you ok?” came Jane's voice from behind her, snapping the young queen out of her mind.

She looked up to see Jane, the girl and a couple other fans staring at her with worry etched on their faces.

“I’m fine. Exhaustion must be catching up to me, that's all, just zoned out for a minute there, sorry.” Kat responded.

The girl replied before Jane could. “You should get going then and get some sleep.”

Jane stepped up and wrapped her arm around Kats shoulder. “I have to agree with this lovely young lady here. Come on love, let’s go.”

The blonde took Kat home to go to bed but the youngest queen couldn’t sleep.

There were so many new thoughts bouncing around in her head.  _ Do I for sure like girls? What label do I use? Do I still like guys? Have I ever actually liked boys? How would the queens react if they found out?  _ She tossed and turned for hours questioning herself when she finally fell into a fitful sleep around 2 in the morning.

Eventually Kat figured out and made peace with the fact that she did like girls. However, the whole labels thing would constantly confuse her more. So she just decided on queer, she just felt it suited her best.

One thing for sure though, she knew she could never let anyone know.

Kat decided that she would just have to spend less time with the other queens. She would hide away in her room day after day. She told herself that it would just be easier on her and them in the long run.

It was working… so she thought.

On one of their off days Jane called her down to the living room and Kat reluctantly agreed, making her way downstairs. She hadn’t expected to see all 5 queens staring at her expectantly.

“Um, hi? What did I do wrong?” she asked nervously.

Parr spoke up. “Sit down kid. Don’t worry, you did nothing wrong.”

Kat slowly sat down in the open armchair facing the rest of queens, pulling her knees to her chest.

The other queens all looked at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. Jane took a deep breath and calmly said “Kat love, you’ve been very distant lately. We just want to make sure you’re ok and not bottling things up. We’re here to help, so please let us know what’s going on.”

Kats hands froze from where they’d been fidgeting with the ends of her sleeves.

“Can’t” she mumbled. “You’re all gonna hate me.”

Anne was quick to respond to that comment. “Kat no. There’s nothing you could do that would make us hate you. You’re family, we love you no matter what.”

Nods of agreement were received from the other queens, but Kat was still nervous. There was a knot in her stomach that wouldn’t leave.

She just decided to go for it. “I’m queer.” she blurted out. “I’m queer and I like girls. I’m sorry, you guys probably hate me now so I’m gonna go. Just know I love you all.” She spoke in a rush and then bolted to her room. She frantically started throwing things into a backpack with tears streaming down her face and blurring her vision.

She barely heard the knock on the door but did hear the door opening to reveal 5 very worried looking queens.

Cleves was the first to push her way into the room and wrap Kat into a giant bearhug. She whispered in her ear, “I’m always here for you Kitty no matter what. This changes absolutely nothing. We all love you so much.”

The hug quickly became a group hug, the 4 other queens piling on around the pair.

“You guys don’t hate me? You don’t think I’m a disgrace?” Kat asked, tears still streaming down her face.

“Of course not. We love you so so so much, you’re our family.” spoke Parr, wrapping her arm around the pink haired girls waist, pulling her close.

“But isn’t it against your religion?” she asked Aragon.

“Religion doesn’t matter here, you will always be my family. Besides, God loves everyone and we’re all made in his image. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you liking girls.” Aragon said, grabbing Kats hand and squeezing it gently.

Tears wouldn’t stop running down her face and Anne reached over to catch them with her thumb. “You believe us right?” she asked and Kat gave a small nod. “So you can stop worrying and unpack your stuff, ok?”

Kat nodded once again and moved to put her things away. “Can I have a few minutes? I’ll join you for dinner.” She said.

Anna wrapped her in a final hug before they all left, giving the young girl some space to think.

She definitely felt a bit better knowing that she wouldn’t be kicked out of the house or the show, but there was still one large thing bothering her. Jane hadn’t said much. She didn’t think she could stand her mother figure hating her.

About 15 minutes later Anne came into her room. “Hey, dinner’s ready. Jane left so we’re having grilled cheese.”

Kats heart sunk. She felt like throwing up. Jane obviously hated her now. She'd have to figure out a way to live without her from now on.

She followed Anne downstairs and sat at the table, Jane's empty spot mocking her silently.

Dinner was mainly ate in silence and Kat excused herself the moment she finished.

She just kind of sat in her room staring at the wall lost in thought. She changed into her pajamas and got ready to go to bed early, not feeling any motivation to do anything else.

Just as she was about to close the lights someone knocked on her door. “Come in” she mumbled, lacking energy to give a more enthusiastic response.

She expected it to be Anne or Anna checking on her. The last person she expected was Jane, but in walked the blonde.

“Hey darling” she started, but stopped when she saw the state her daughter was in. “Oh Kat, love, what’s wrong?”

Kat didn’t even answer the question. Instead she asked “why are you here?” There wasn’t really any anger in her voice, more exasperation and fatigue.

Jane stopped at the edge of the bed where the pink haired girl was lying down facing away from her. “What do you mean?”

“Well you obviously hate me now” Kat started, turning to sit up and face the blonde. “You were dead silent after I said I’m queer. You left the house for dinner, obviously you couldn’t bear to look at me any longer. So why are you here now?” Her voice started to break during the last sentence. 

Jane looked at bit stunned. She placed her hand on Kat's arm and asked “Is that really what you think?” Kat nodded, a tear rolled down her cheek which she quickly wiped away.

“Love, I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner but nothing you do will make me love you any less. You are absolutely perfect Katherine Seymour.” She sat down on the bed and Kat pretty much jumped into her lap, hugging her tightly.

The blonde ran her fingers through Kat's hair and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

A few moments later when the majority of the young girls tears were dry she sat back and said “stupid question, but where did you go for dinner then?”

Jane smiled warmly and answered “Oh, I went to the store to pick up something for you. I saw it the other day and it fits so well for the circumstance so I had to get it.” She reached down to grab the bag Kat hadn’t even realized she brought in and handed it to the girl.

Kat opened the plastic bag and pulled out a small wrapped potato shaped thing. She continued unwrapping it and immediately burst out laughing.

“What? You don’t like it? I thought it was cute!” Jane said, utterly confused by her daughter's reaction.

Kat couldn’t answer properly because she was laughing so hard. “It’s…..oh my gosh...it’s amazing!” 

She fully unwrapped it and held up a garden gnome holding a pride flag.

Once her laughter died down she put the gnome aside and gave Jane a big hug. “Thanks mum, I love it.”

Then she grabbed her new gnome friend and ran to her cousins room. “ANNIE!” she called as she ran up the stairs to the attic.

As Anne threw open the door, so did Cathy, Aragon and Anna, all confused by the noise.

“Kat calm down. What’s up?” Anne said, concerned that her cousin was going to fall down the stairs with how much she was bouncing.

“Look what mum got me! Isn’t it amazing!” She shoved the gnome in Anne's face, who started laughing as soon as she saw the garden ornament.

“What is it Kitty?” asked Anna. Her and the two other Catherines didn’t have a good view from the bottom of the stairs.

Kat turned around and presented the gnome, which made the 3 queens at the base of the stairs burst into laughter as well.

“What’s so funny about the gnome?” asked Jane. She was confused why all the other queens were laughing so hard, she thought the gnome was cute.

“It’s just so you” said Aragon as she caught her breath.

“It needs a name” decided Kat.

The other queens began to spitball names until Anne exclaimed “WAIT! I got it! Drumroll please…..” The other queens went along with her antics and made a makeshift drumroll.

“GNOMOSEXUAL!”

There was a moment of silence before everyone proceeded to die of laughter. Kat was lying on the floor, Anne was sitting with her head in her lap on the stairs, Aragon was clutching onto the banister, Cleves was holding her stomach, Jane was leaning against the wall, and Cathy had to excuse herself to use the bathroom from laughing to hard.

“Well I think we found your name little dude” Kat said. “Mr.Gnomosexual” She couldn’t even say the name with a straight face.

Once everyone returned to their rooms for bed, Kat placed Mr.Gnomosexual on her shelf and lay down under the covers. 

She slept well that night knowing she had a family who supported her no matter what and was more than willing to laugh along with her.

**Author's Note:**

> The end is based off of a pic I saw from somewhere. I'm gonna post it on my instagram @jane_cant_dance if you want to see what i'm talking about.  
Anyways, hope you like it and have an amazing day!


End file.
